


Nibbles

by shibewrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash, biting kink, blood tw, homestuck wlw, rose is comfy with her body so if ur not into that pls go away, rosemary, this is so niche. fml, transgender headcanon, transgender rose lalonde, vampire kink, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibewrites/pseuds/shibewrites
Summary: quick short nsfw one shot of my favorite ladies!!!!!!! no terfs or transphobes on this post!!!!!!!!!!!! gay trans love transcends all💗💗💗💗





	Nibbles

Kanaya rested her head on rose’s shoulder. How boney it always seemed this close up, her shoulder and collar grinding into kanaya’s soft left cheek. How her smell was so strongly human, so strongly her. How her skin was covered in slight blonde peach fuzz and how it tickled kanaya ever so slightly. The jadeblood sighed, holding onto this boney warm feeling of her wife’s shoulder. She shifted so her face could press into rose’s neck - a move she knew would make her wife shudder and almost...giggle. Kanaya didn’t classify it as a giggle, it was much more in her nasal passages than a laugh would be, but that didn’t have her loving the reaction any less. As she shifted, placing her mouth and nose almost wrapped around (into?) the crook of rose’s neck, the anticipated reaction ensued. Rose also shifted, leaning away from kanaya’s soft lips, her hot breath, her fangs pushing through her lips to rest against rose’s goose bumped neck. Kanaya adapted to the shift, pressing further in to chase her prey down. Rose let in, shivering and biting her lip all while complying to kan’s bodily messages. It always felt to them like their bodies melted together in times like this. They fit too well together. Closer and tighter than puzzle pieces they almost welded into one as kan opened her black lipped mouth to kiss and suck and bite rose. Softly. Slowly. How she ramped up from pecking various spots to finding the Right spot to kiss fully, slowly, then sloppily. How her mouth inexplicably opened, her lips furling back around her fangs, a smile dripping from her face. Her tongue curling outwards, flicking and swirling on her human’s neck. Her teeth grazing, almost biting, teasing poor rose, who all this time was whimpering...almost crying, from the sound of it. By now kan knew this was actually a good sign. For some reason, her wife opted to sound that of a dying person, not one experiencing pleasure, when, well. Experiencing pleasure. Rose’s right hand had snaked up kanaya’s arm to the nape of her neck, tangling it’s fingers in her densely wavy ink black hair, gripping tight each time she felt a spark from her gut. Her left hand had been supporting her weight, but now as they had fallen over and melded together, it was on her own thigh, clutching as if for dear life. Kan found this hand and gripped her thigh around it as she took a breath to say - “Rose, Darling, Moon. Can I Bite You?” Causing rose to shiver harder than ever. Her lips quivered with anticipatory anxiety and excitement. No matter how many times they did this, no matter how many times she felt this way, no matter how many times kanaya asked for thorough consent with her thick, slurry voice that meant she was determined to make rose cum, and probably very intensely, rose continued to feel the same sexual worry. And not bad worry, mind you. It’s just such an intense anticipation she can only place it with anxiety and fear in her mind. And honestly, she loved it. “Yes, please, kan…” she whispered. Kan smiled softly and dived back to her original crook, mouth fully open, blackened lips enveloping rose’s soft skin. She moved her hand from rose’s hand and thigh mixture to her chin, brushing her thumb across rose’s stubbly sweet chin, holding her in a position where should could easily get to her softest, most bruisable spots. Rose ached and groaned, feeling kan’s teeth sink into her “spots”, as kan had called it. Rose almost fell apart from the pleasure. Her hand snaked from her thigh to the inner workings of her boxers, her palm sliding against her shaft as kanaya started to suck and bite. Rose arched her chest into kan, moaning and whimpering, gripping her alien wife’s hair as a lifeline. Kan’s hand pushed rose’s chin further from her and then nuzzled her face deeper into the soft sweet neck that she was currently bruising. Then her hand trailed down, fingernails dragging over rose’s neck, collar bone, her chest (making sure to catch on her shirt’s collar), down her torso to her boxer’s edge. Rose was now gasping for air, and squirming. Kan slowly turned her fingers downwards into rose’s warmth. Rose arched even more, pushing her hips into kan’s inviting palm, doing most of the work for her. “Kan, Kan, f..fuck,” rose ventured with a wobbly voice making kan laugh into her almost bloody neck. The alien took this as a sign to truly bite, fully, to sink her fangs down into her wife’s flesh. She sped up her handwork, pushing her knee up in between rose’s thighs as she went. Rose reacted positively with a loud groan, her body rolling underneath kan’s soft touch. Kan sank her teeth, hard and deep, into rose’s purpled neck, making her small wife moan (but almost squeaking, if she was being honest). Kan started to draw blood as rose pushed her hips harder and faster against her lover’s hand. Rose’s hips were completely off their couch now, pumping against kanaya, who had her fingers wrapping around her shaft and then alternating back to a flatter palm positioning, driving rose up the wall - but in a good way. As kan started to lap up rose’s blood, she swirled and flicked against the small bite wounds she created. Rose pushed her hips higher and therefore harder against kan’s hand which she was holding flat again. She muttered “Kan, Kan, i’m gonna cum!” and kan looked up from her bloody bruising to smile at her sweet wife. The horned wife smiled as she whispered, “Cum For Me, Rosie, Cum For Me If You Can…” as rose let out a breath before ramping up her breathing into an almost hyperventilative state. She bucked her hips against kan who continued to peck kisses on rose’s purple and reddened neck. And rose came, suddenly, her breath sharp and her eyes rolled back, getting so warm kan was almost overwhelmed by it. She collapsed into her large, soft wife. Together they sighed, kanaya feeling accomplished for making her wife feel so good...and rose groaned, no orgasm left, suddenly slick with sweat. She pushed into kan, even though kan was already all over her, and they cuddled close. she breathed off the excess of pleasure. Rose then turned to her grey wife saying, “Kanaya, do you want anything?” Kan’s cheeks and ears flushed bright jade and she hid in rose’s tender neck making her human wife shudder and yelp. “Hey! Be careful, darling, I’m sensitive…” and kan laughed, nuzzling more despite rose’s vocal protests. “I’m Alright, I Just Enjoy Making You Feel Good Darling…” and rose sighed, content with how she felt but worried kan wanted more and wasn’t telling her. She opened her mouth to press more, but kan was somehow asleep, her black lipstick smeared on her chin and cheek, alongside rose’s blood. Seeing her blood and her wife’s lipstick mixed on her wife’s face almost made rose harden again. Almost.

fin


End file.
